


Let's get married, Iwa-chan!

by Kogami_Enforcer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogami_Enforcer/pseuds/Kogami_Enforcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"È tutto a posto, Iwa-chan, non preoccuparti" gli sorrise, tornando ad un tono di voce alquanto normale, non più serio come prima. "Etto... Ho organizzato questa serata, per un motivo ben preciso e molto importante per me; ormai conviviali da quattro anni, ci conosciamo da quando eravamo alle elementari e, nonostante i vari diverbi che abbiamo avuto... Io ti amo sempre più di prima." iniziò a spiegargli, guardando per un attimo davanti a se, spostando poi lo sguardo su di lui, che non aveva osato fiatare: non voleva disturbarlo. "Abbiamo avuto i nostri alti e bassi, ma mi sei stato sempre vicino e so benissimo, anche se lo neghi, che sei molto geloso delle mie fan... Proprio come ha dimostrato la scenetta, quando eravamo ancora a casa." continuò, avvicinandosi un po' a lui. "Sai: in tutto questo tempo ho riflettuto molto e..." mentre diceva quella frase, prese dalla tasca dei pantaloni, una scatolina di velluto, che poi aprì. "Ho deciso questo... Hajime Iwaizumi, mi vuoi sposare?" disse infine, mostrando l'anello di diamanti che c'era nella scatolina. Aveva speso ben tre ore per trovare quello giusto, ma alla fine ce l'aveva fatta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get married, Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi in quel momento era completamente assorto nella lettura di una rivista sulla pallavolo: erano diventati dei giocatori professionisti, sia lui che il suo compagno Oikawa, e si stava prendendo una piccola pausa dopo quell'intensa giornata di allenamenti. Era seduto sul divano della loro casa, - si: erano andati a vivere assieme da qualche anno, su costante pressione da parte dell'altro ragazzo -, mentre Oikawa doveva ancora rientrare a casa, perso chissà dove; dopo gli allenamenti aveva avvisato Iwaizumi che non sarebbe tornato subito a casa e lui non si era preoccupato più di tanto del perché, tant'era che si era limitato a tornarsene a casa da solo. Gli occhi scorrevano sulle pagine di quella rivista, catturando ogni singolo dettaglio che esse riportavano, alquanto interessati: in quel numero vi era una lunga intervista a uno dei suoi maggiori idoli, quindi non voleva perdersi assolutamente nulla. Proprio nel momento in cui finiva di leggere, la porta di casa finalmente si aprì e sentì la voce del setter, che gli annunciava che era tornato.

\- Come se non me ne fossi accorto, Asskawa - pensò irritato Iwaizumi, sospirando. "Sono in cucina, Asskawa!" si, nonostante ormai abitassero assieme da molto e il loro rapporto fosse decisamente diverso a quello delle superiore, non si risparmiava nel chiamarlo ancora così. Sentì i passi del compagno avviarsi verso la cucina e infatti poco dopo il suo viso comparve sulla soglia della porta.  
"Sei così cattivo, Iwa-chan! La smetterai mai di chiamarmi in quel modo?" nonostante quel nickname, sapeva benissimo che l'altro gli voleva molto bene, quindi non vi faceva caso più di tanto, ma era anche vero che un po' gli dava fastidio.  
Un sopracciglio di Iwaizumi si inarcò e roteó gli occhi verso l'alto: era ancora così infantile? "... Ce ne hai messo di tempo ad arrivare: iniziavo a preoccuparmi del fatto che ti fossi perso" non gli rispose mminimamente alla domanda che gli aveva posto: non avrebbe mai smesso probabilmente.  
"Non trovavo ciò che cercavo, per questo ho impiegato tutto questo tempo, ma alla fine ne sono uscito io vittorioso!" disse con fare plateale, ssventagliandogli davanti al naso la borsa che aveva in mano. "In ogni caso... Questa sera usciamo" disse con perfetta nonchalance, osservandolo intensamente.  
"Usciamo?" chiese Iwaizumi con un espressione alquanto straniata: si era fumato davvero il cervello? "Dove vorresti portarmi?" incrociò le braccia al petto, spostando lo sguardo sulla borsa.  
"A cena fuori! Non ha importanza dove, per ora."

Iwaizumi lo aveva visto così deciso e serio soltanto durante le partite di pallavolo e la cosa un po' lo preoccupava: cos'aveva in mente quel pazzo? Poteva veramente fidarsi di lui? Annuì semplicemente, dicendogli che a lui andava bene; entrambi però necessitavano di una bella doccia, prima di uscire: dovevano togliersi di dosso il sudore causato dagli allenamenti.   
Avevano ancora due ore prima di dover uscire e fu Iwaizumi il primo ad andare a lavarsi: prima non si era fatto la doccia e ora non sopportava più quella puzza che si sentiva addosso. Rimase sotto il getto d'acqua per un periodo di tempo indefinito per lui, lavandosi con cura ogni singola parte del proprio corpo ben scolpito grazie alla pallavolo.  
Si godeva l'acqua che scorreva tranquillamente sul suo corpo, finché non sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi: non vi fece nemmeno caso, dato che sapeva che era Oikawa... Lo sentì entrare nella doccia e abbracciarlo, così si girò verso di lui, osservandolo mentre sentiva chiaramente le mani dell'altro andare ad accarezzargli il petto, sicuramente con l'intenzione di qualcosa di sconcio; lo lasciò fare, pronto però a fermarlo: non aveva voglia di arrivare a quello: non in quel momento, magari quando sarebbero tornati a casa dalla cena. Lo aiutò a lavarsi e la stessa cosa fece Oikawa con lui, uscendo infine dalla doccia e avvolsero gli asciugamani attorno alla loro vita, tornando in camera.

"Devo vestirmi in qualche modo particolare, Oikawa?" stranamente non gli aveva dato il solito appellativo, ma in fin dei conti non ce n'era bisogno.  
"Decidi tu, anche se apprezzerei molto se ti mettessi qualcosa di un po' elegante" rispose il setter, portando una mano dietro la nuca, facendogli così una lieve linguaccia.  
"Qualcosa di elegante? Va bene" 

Ignorò completamente la linguaccia, andando all'armadio, cercando qualcosa che potesse essere elegante e che, al contempo, potesse piacere al ragazzo. Dopo qualche minuto immerso nei suoi pensieri, prese un paio di pantaloni neri taglio classico, ma un po' stretti che gli mettono in risalto le gambe; una camicia bianca ed una giacca nera, un po' sfumata. Appoggiò il tutto sul letto, osservando compiaciuto ciò che aveva scelto: si, poteva andare benissimo...  
Prese le cose, tranne la giacca, ed andò in bagno: aveva intenzione di fare tutto per bene; si tolse l'asciugamano e si asciugò per bene tutto il corpo, prima di indossare i boxer e i pantaloni. Si rasò la lieve barba che gli era cresciuta, mettendosi il dopo barba che Oikawa adorava tanto: stava facendo tutto quello per l'altro e gli sembrava una cosa quasi strana. Sospirò, infilando la camicia con attenzione, lasciando un bottone libero; non aveva alcuna intenzione di mettere la cravatta, quindi si dedicò immediatamente ai capelli, che mise perfettamente a posto, spruzzando si un po' di colonia. Ora andava più che bene; doveva solo indossare la giacca e le scarpe, così sarebbe stato pronto per uscire.

Uscì dal bagno e vide Oikawa bello vestito, che si faceva una foto. Lo fissò male, avvicinandosi a lui. "Cosa stai facendo?" la sua espressione in quel momento, esprimeva tutto il disappunto: immaginava benissimo il senso di quello scatto.  
"Oh, hai finito finalmente! Volevo solo un parere dalle mie fan sull'outfit che ho scelto per questa sera." si portò una mano alla nuca, sorridendo innocentemente.  
"Tu non chiedi nulla alle tue fan! Perché devi spifferare tutto e dire che usciamo a cena?" gli diede un pugno in testa; non ci credeva: aveva proposto lui l'uscita, eppure non faceva il serio. "Fai il serio per una volta e poi stai benissimo con questo outfit, non serve che tu perda tempo a sapere il parere altrui" si stava mostrando più geloso di quanto aveva intenzione, ma pazienza.  
"Ittai!" si lamentò Oikawa, portando una mano alla testa... Gli stava davvero facendo un complimento? Cosa gli era successo? "In tal caso... Possiamo andare allora" 

Prese in mano la giacca grigia, scendendo al primo piano, mentre Iwaizumi si era attardato a indossare la giacca, lasciando anche di questa, un bottone slacciato.   
Lo raggiunse un minuto dopo, osservandolo: per una volta aveva scelto dei vestiti decenti ed adatti alla situazione; cosa che era alquanto strana per Oikawa. Lui indossava un paio di pantaloni di velluto, blu mentre sopra aveva un golfino grigio chiaro e sotto esso, anche lui una camicia, ma sull'azzurrino; gli stava seriamente bene quell'outfit, non poteva negarlo.  
Presero entrambi le chiavi, i portafogli e i cellulari, mettendo via tutto, mentre Oikawa teneva in mano il sacchetto che, quando era arrivato, aveva sventolato davanti al naso del compagno, senza ritegno. Non gliel'avrebbe fatto aprire prima di una certa ora: aveva programmato già tutto, nei minimi dettagli; sarebbe stata sicuramente una serata a dir poco perfetta, senza ombra di dubbio.   
Uscirono di casa, chiudendo a chiave e si avviarono in centro, raggiungendo, dopo una quindicina di minuti, il ristorante; da fuori sembrava alquanto elegante e raffinato, quindi sarebbe costato molto di sicuro: non che avessero problemi di soldi, ma... Oikawa gli aprì la porta con galanteria, entrando dopo di lui e disse al cameriere che aveva prenotato... Vennero portati all'unico tavolo presente in giardino: era una cosa molto romantica: un gazebo, una cena a lume di candela... Era stato davvero Oikawa ad organizzare tutto quello? Per cosa poi?   
Si sedettero entrambi al ttavolo, mmettendosi comodi: avevano tutto quel giardino solo per loro ed era davvero bello con tutti i fiori sbocciati che lo delimitavano.

"Cosa ne pensi, Iwa-chan? Sono riuscito a stupirti?" chiese Oikawa con un lieve ghigno, mentre vedeva Iwaizumi che continuava a guardarsi attorno, ammaliato da quel posto.  
"Non mi aspettavo di certo una cosa simile: pensavo qualcosa di meno formale, dato che l'hai pensato tu." bastardo fino in fondo: non voleva di certo lasciargli la soddisfazione di non stuzzicarlo.  
"... So essere romantico anch'io! Mi sottovaluti troppo" disse, sbuffando pesantemente: aveva sperato per un attimo, che per quella serata si sarebbe trattenuto dal fare commentini simili o lanciare frecciatine, ma non sembrava che sarebbe andata così.  
"Ti irriti troppo spesso, sappilo" rispose semplicemente, prendendo il menù per scegliere cosa prendere. Rimase ad osservare per un po' i piatti che vi erano segnati, optando infine per ciò che consigliava lo chef per quella serata. "Io credo prenderò i piatti segnati in: " Consigliati dallo chef" " gli annunciò infine, posando il menù vicino a sè.  
"Mmmh... Prendo anch'io quello." Oikawa posò il menù sopra quello di Iwaizumi, sfiorando con la mano, quella del suo ragazzo. "Ti piace, come inizio di serata?" era davvero curioso: sperava anche nel si, ma quello sarebbe arrivato dopo.  
"Va bene, lo ammetto: si, mi piace questa serata, anche se siamo solo all'inizio. Questo è uno dei ristoranti più belli, costosi e tutto... Per di più hai prenotato un tavolo fuori nel giardino, che ora è tutto per noi." non era quasi da lui riconoscere qualcosa a Oikawa, a meno che non fosse strettamente collegato con la pallavolo.  
"Capirai presto il perché di tutto questo e spero vivamente che sarà di tuo gradimento il tutto."   
Gli sorrise, allungandosi sopra al tavolo per arrivare davanti alla sua faccia e poterlo baciare. Iwaizumi divenne rosso come un peperone: per fortuna erano soli lì nel giardino, ma non per questo non ricambiò il bacio dell'altro.   
Si staccarono appena sentirono scendere il cameriere per ordinare e mentre attendevano la cena, si misero a parlare del più e del meno, continuando alcune volte anche mentre mangiavano.  
Finirono circa un'ora e mezza dopo e Oikawa si alzò, ma non se ne andò: semplicemente si mise seduto sull'erba, poco più avanti rispetto al gazebo, facendo cenno a Iwaizumi di andare a sedersi vicino a lui. Iwaizumi si alzò e andò a sedersi vicino a lui, o meglio: stendersi, dato che Oikawa gli si buttò letteralmente addosso, facendolo finire schiena a terra; si ritrovò le labbra di lui premute sulle proprie e aprì la bocca, lasciando che la sua lingua entrasse e si mettesse a giocare con la propria.  
Quando si staccarono, entrambi avevano il fiatone e Oikawa si tolse da lui, tornando seduto.

"Iwa-chan... Torna seduto anche tu, per favore." gli chiese, con fare alquanto serio, che quasi spaventò l'altro.  
"OK, Oikawa" fece come gli era stato detto e lo osservò: c'era sotto qualcosa, ma cosa? "C'è qualcosa che non va? Sei diventato serio così all'improvviso." non era di certo la prima volta che accadeva, ma... In un contesto simile non se lo aspettava minimamente.  
"È tutto a posto, Iwa-chan, non preoccuparti" gli sorrise, tornando ad un tono di voce alquanto normale, non più serio come prima. "Etto... Ho organizzato questa serata, per un motivo ben preciso e molto importante per me; ormai conviviali da quattro anni, ci conosciamo da quando eravamo alle elementari e, nonostante i vari diverbi che abbiamo avuto... Io ti amo sempre più di prima." iniziò a spiegargli, guardando per un attimo davanti a se, spostando poi lo sguardo su di lui, che non aveva osato fiatare: non voleva disturbarlo. "Abbiamo avuto i nostri alti e bassi, ma mi sei stato sempre vicino e so benissimo, anche se lo neghi, che sei molto geloso delle mie fan... Proprio come ha dimostrato la scenetta, quando eravamo ancora a casa." continuò, avvicinandosi un po' a lui. "Sai: in tutto questo tempo ho riflettuto molto e..." mentre diceva quella frase, prese dalla tasca dei pantaloni, una scatolina di velluto, che poi aprì. "Ho deciso questo... Hajime Iwaizumi, mi vuoi sposare?" disse infine, mostrando l'anello di diamanti che c'era nella scatolina. Aveva speso ben tre ore per trovare quello giusto, ma alla fine ce l'aveva fatta.  
Iwaizumi, mentre Oikawa parlava, se ne stette zitto fino all'ultimo... Sgranò gli occhi quando Oikawa prese la scatolina e gli mostrò il contenuto, chiedendogli di sposarlo. "O-Oikawa..." iniziò a balbettare lievemente: era rimasto davvero shockato da quella proposta e questo non voleva affatto dire che non gli piacesse l'idea.   
"È un no? Ci devi pensare?" lo incalzò il setter, mordicchiandosi un labbro: aveva sperato in un si, ma se l'altro non voleva, avrebbe accettato la sua scelta.  
"Certo che se mi lasciarsi finire di parlare, non sarebbe una brutta cosa, sai?" disse, divertito, guardando l'espressione piena di panico dell'altro. "Non ho nemmeno il diritto di rimanere piacevolmente shockato da questa richiesta?" gli concesse uno dei suoi rari sorrisi: era sempre così infantile e saltava, come sempre, a conclusioni fin troppo affrettate. "La mia risposta è: si, ti voglio sposare." 

Annunciò infine, con il tono tranquillo; sapeva che non si sarebbe pentito della scelta appena fatta: difficilmente riusciva ad immaginare una vita senza di lui.  
Ora capiva il perché del suo ritardo, ma soprattutto il motivo per cui l'altro era uscito da solo: doveva comprare l'anello e non avrebbe potuto farlo di fronte a lui. Doveva davvero ricredersi: Oikawa in parte era cambiato rispetto alle superiori, in meglio e, quello non poteva far altro che renderlo felice.  
Oikawa tolse l'anello dalla sua scatolina, abbandonando la stessa sull'erba lì vicino a loro e gli prese la mano sinistra, infilandogli l'anello, coronando il tutto con un bacio pieno di passione. Ora era al settimo cielo e nello stesso momento in cui iniziarono a baciarsi, nel cielo iniziarono a scoppiare i fuochi d'artificio...   
Anche quella era una cosa che aveva architettato in anticipo, sperando seriamente che l'altro avrebbe detto di si e ora che era successo... Non serviva altro che iniziare a programmare tutto: decidere la data, trovare i vestiti, scegliere la location dove celebrare le nozze, trovare il ristorante, la macchina, i fiori e tutto il resto.  
Per quello però c'era tempo: dovevano parlarne con i loro genitori prima, informarsi su molte cose e probabilmente fare anche il corso prematrimoniale. L'unica cosa importante in quel momento però, era che erano entrambi felici. Non importava nulla di ciò che li circondava o se arrivava un cameriere: non sarebbe successo, dato che Oikawa aveva richiesto espressamente di non essere disturbati; in quel momento esistevano solo loro due: il resto del mondo era al di fuori della loro sfera, della loro mente, che in quel momento erano concentrate su ciò che stava accadendo a loro.  
Si staccarono dopo un periodo indefinito e si alzarono, prendendo le proprie cose ed andarono a pagare, mentre i fuochi d'artificio ancora scoppiavano nel cielo; quello era il giorno migliore di tutti, per entrambi: potevano finalmente siglare per sempre il loro amore, senza che qualcuno si opponesse alla loro scelta, dato che non erano più minorenni e potevano fare ciò che volevano... Al diavolo tutti gli altri! Loro erano felici così e nessuno avrebbe potuto distruggere l'integrità di quel sentimento, in un momento simile.


End file.
